


Mystery man

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a mystery man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery man

**Author's Note:**

> For Vaniya


End file.
